halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Lordofmonsterisland
Hello , welcome to my talk page! Don't leave anything evil here though. Re.Re. Nitroneon Rebellion You couldn't even use Roy, as the S-Is were recruited from Military Personell, and not Kids. -- Your Worst Nightmare 19:52, 15 February 2008 (UTC) Re.Re.Re. Nitroneon Rebellion Hm... 2454 - 2554... That's a century of combat... that would be highly unlikely... maybe he could be a Spartan-I born in the 2470's... -- Your Worst Nightmare 22:05, 15 February 2008 (UTC) Re. Religion Sure! -- Your Worst Nightmare 17:29, 18 February 2008 (UTC) Glorious Oblivion Hey, dude, I just got my first post in like month in. Do you wanna post to? Spartan 501 15:33, 19 February 2008 (UTC) Hey man Hey man, I'm Darth Nexes, or better known as Sozai(admiral rank elite), and soon will be known as 00- Modus Operandi, monitor of Installation 00(ARK). It seems we share an interest in the forerunners, and maybe precursors. Thanks for correcting my forerunner page, I forgot some time ago. Ive been thinking of creating a new halowars, that takes place after the events of halo 3. I have all the details, however I need a vible parinter(Maybe two) along with me to share my story, and anthing you would like to add. Its up to you, also Ive found somthing that may explain the oragen of the flood, and the precursors.-- 04:33, 21 February 2008 (UTC) Survival of the Fittest That's an epic battle if I've ever read one. I'll make sure to include it. :--'Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOM' 04:13, 22 February 2008 (UTC) 1st off....wow......2nd....Wow....Awsomeness at its peak.... 1 of the most enjoyable battles ive seen yet on this site, (1 minor thing, it was previously stated the "city" is in the centre of the island) as Rot said it was epic, if he doesnt include it in his ep, i will in the next. (BTW What do u think of a vote for the victor of the series Finale?)Just Another GruntConverse 07:35, 22 February 2008 (UTC) Old friend need help I hope you can help me with something, man. Could you read the SPARTAN-108 article, and then say what you think? Also, could you try to find errors, give suggestions on how I should fix them etc. Finally, could you give suggestions on how I should do to make it longer? I have tried to make it an article in the same class as Spartan 501's SPARTAN-144 article, but I don't know how to do it (how does he do it!) Hope you can help me. Cheers, About your Wyrda 'Vadum question... Yes, I suppose his name would mean "fate". However, I named him that as homage to his who-knows-how-far-back ancestor, Wyrda Sol 'Watdumee, the Arbiter in the Grunt Rebellion that got caught up in the wrong event at the wrong time. I was going to explain that in the War of the Roses article, but I got your message before I could finish spellchecking! MasterGreen999 20:54, 23 February 2008 (UTC) Thanks for looking at it. Also, good that you think it's long (hopefully, I'll get it even longer soon, when I get time to finish the unfinished battles (right now I'm on vacation, so it's pretty hard to do anything)). Cheers, Sure, you can do. I just want to be rid of it. Cheers, Hey, Lomi, I'm planning to make a armor variant known as the ODST Heavy Body Armor (abreviated as ODST HBA Armor). It's basically a much heavier Body Suit, and looks like Steel-colored ODST Mjolnir Armor. Would you want to have Delta Team use it? It's just a suggestion. Cheers, Re: Template:Era and EraIcon Dear LoMI, I checked out the Era templates... currently the Era Icon template is only working for the first era, at the top of the article. For it to work properly the text needs to be displayed in the same way that Halopedia's EraIcon is. I edited Halo Fanon's EraIcon to follow suit, yet for some reason, it isn't working. Perhaps it has something to do with the fact that Halopedia's EraIcon is locked from editing, but I'm unsure. Seems unlikely to me, but that's the only thing I could think of that differentiates between the two templates. I'm going to see if any mention of the situation has got round to any of the administrators, if not, I'll post a message in a discussion page somewhere. -[[User:TheLostJedi|'TheLostJedi']] 18:11, 26 February 2008 (UTC) Good idea. The creator(s) permission will be needed, though. I can imagine how cool the wikia would be with all the eras. -[[User:TheLostJedi|'TheLostJedi']] 00:22, 29 February 2008 (UTC) Well enough alone. When can I start? --Twilightstorm 22:28, 29 February 2008 (UTC) Hey LOMI, sorry bout this, but i decided 2 ask u 1st, cuz ure on the most... anyways, i've been writing a script for a short machinema clip, something that i was thinking of sendin 2 dragonclaws, (though he has yet 2 respond 2 anything ive asked) but thought it best 2 ask around n see what needs to be fixed before submition, and i was wonderin if it's b ok if u could? User: Justanothergrunt/Machinma Skit, thnx and i know i mispelt it... And finally for Season 2 of HF:SotF (that is supposing Rot'll b done soon) what do u think of instead of everyman for themselves, it's moreso in teams, that have "bases" on different parts of the island. Thnx 4 ure thoughts Just Another GruntConverse 07:56, 3 March 2008 (UTC) Machinima Iv'e been working on this for a while, what do you think so far.--''The'' [[w:c:halofanon:Category:The evil O,malley|'O’']][[User:The evil O,malley|''Malley]] 00:02, 8 March 2008 (UTC) Wake up.--[[User talk:The evil O,malley|''The ]] [[w:c:halofanon:Category:The evil O,malley|'O’']][[User:The evil O,malley|''Malley]] 21:07, 8 March 2008 (UTC) You made an edit ''after I sent it. And I need real comments.--''The'' [[w:c:halofanon:Category:The evil O,malley|'O’']][[User:The evil O,malley|''Malley]] 22:35, 8 March 2008 (UTC) KoBH Done, done, and done. Your characters are teleported, and Valor will keep in touch with them throughout the events that will proceed. --117649AnnihilativeRepentance 18:55, 8 March 2008 (UTC) Depends. What do YOU have in mind? --117649AnnihilativeRepentance 03:25, 9 March 2008 (UTC) Demon IFV armament idea Just and idea for the armament of your Demon IFV you have included in you Covenant tech template: Armament Package 1: 1x Shade turret (version mounted on top of the Shadow), 1x Plasma turret, (Halo 3 version), 1x fuel rod cannon. All weapons mounted in turret on top of vehicle. Do what you wish with my idea, use, ignore it, or anything else. SPARTAN 119 03:27, 10 March 2008 (UTC)SPARTAN 119 H: KOBH Er... my S-I is with your Spartans right? -- Your Worst Nightmare 23:06, 11 March 2008 (UTC) Re. KOBH Yeah, sure. -- Your Worst Nightmare 15:17, 12 March 2008 (UTC) Farewell... As you can read on the Forum, I'm gonna leave, my friend, sorry, but I can't take this noob-nonsense anymore. (If only Donut were here...or if someone actually checked Fanon For Noobs). Anyway, here's my testament to you before I leave (that is, those of my articles that I hand over to your ownership and care, though you don't have to take them if you don't want to): *Charles Indigo *Combat Group Bravo *Combat Group Charlie *Jack Roberts *Matt Tucker *ODST Heavy Body Armor Take good care of them (that is, if you want them). Farewell and Cheers, Thanks Thanks! My brother told me good things about you. I'm trying to find a link to something called Fanon for Noobs (my brother said it could give me a lot of help), could you help me? Baccus78 15:45, 13 March 2008 (UTC) Thanks again. I read the page, and even though he may be cursing alot, it's to alot of help for me. By the way, I have made my first fanon on the site, it's here: what do you think so far? Baccus78 16:06, 13 March 2008 (UTC) BTW, I was considering making a fanon known as Team Gamma (I started planning it since yesterday), but I noticed that you are using the names Team Alpha and Team Beta for your fanons. So, is it ok if I use the name Team Gamma? Baccus78 16:13, 13 March 2008 (UTC) That would work, although even though he might be "destroyed" on Arctic IV, don't count him out of the picture in the long run... --117649AnnihilativeRepentance 19:44, 13 March 2008 (UTC) RE:Two questions #That was an error. I happened to be thinking about my brother's account, and accidently typed in that name. #Sure, you can have it, I just asked him, and he said it's ok. While we're talking, could I join Halo: Battle for the Ark with Team Gamma? And if so, could Team Gamma and your Teams Alpha, Beta and Delta work together at some point? Baccus78 18:53, 14 March 2008 (UTC) Hey Ive been thinking about this for ages, Rot doesnt seem to be going anywhere with his episode of HF:SotF, so i was wondering, if by the 25th, he hasnt done it, if u could possibly write episode 5, sorry to just dump this on you, but I promised ppl there'd be no halts in the show, like in CDM, yet nothings happend in over 2 months...Plz reply soon... thnx Just Another GruntConverse 10:40, 18 March 2008 (UTC) OK, kewl....what is it exactlt that u need? I'll send it 2morow Just Another GruntConverse 18:42, 18 March 2008 (UTC) ok, well Island has a small city of run down buildings in the centre, a forest takes up, maybe half of the area surrounding it to it's sides are a snow covered mountain and a desert, in the desert is the volcano, and surrounding the entire Island is a beach. As for the stroyline, if u want u can do basically what Demaskhis (rest his userpage) did, and just ignore the "main" storyline and follow other characters, or if u want 2 continue it, I was planning on the monitor revealing that none of them are even real here, just a programmed version of what they would normally be, thus Spartan (64? Demaskhis's 1) basically goes what the hell, kills the monitor and Aaron Davids, and escapes from the others. G-23 Kills Maverick, Nogard and the Test Subject both die... thats about it 4 my planned storyline... though i was planning in the next episode to follow 1 of the Spartans that hasnt been mentioned yet, through a flashback of his time on the island, which'll explain why so many characters havent been seen yet. Thnx... Just Another GruntConverse 19:52, 18 March 2008 (UTC) SPARTAN-IVs Gah, would this of not been easier to do when i popped it up on the forums? Bah! Well for help making them, visit the forum topic on it, visit the page on them. On a random note though, don't hold onto their team name too dearly, they may all be getting changed around soonish. Sure Prophets alone can live to be super bicentarians. I think thats 200... but.. meh, sure. Machina names Machina names work on the principle of human names, with you taking your fathers surname, though it is common for machina to be called after their ancestors, resulting in ''The third or the 47th etc. So in a sense, no paticular rule, just don't try to make em look human. But remember, those families are only the most famous ones, theres as many families as there are families on earth, so you can go wild with your frames. Halo: Glorious Oblivion Hey, dude, are you gonna post anytime soon? If not, I'll just go ahead and write my next one, and write you out of da picture. Spartan 501 02:20, 21 March 2008 (UTC) Well I'm just... ...A little bit busy with things at the moment. They might be up tonight or tommorow along with character making guides. Hopefully. Dragon Squadron Guest Appearence in Halo 3.5 I would like permission to have the Dragon Squadron (Original) make a guest appearence in Halo 3.5, in the mission Airstrike at Voi. I appreciate it if you allowed me to use them. I don't think they were anywhere else in late 2552 (same time as Halo 3 takes place), were they? SPARTAN 119 16:22, 24 March 2008 (UTC)SPARTAN 119 Sure you can. :P Sure you can. :p Spartan 501 19:29, 24 March 2008 (UTC) IVs IVs are in companies of 200, divided into five platoons. These are divded into three squads and then two fire teams. fire teams are made of four spartans each, including a NCO. however if they are a negineer team, weapon team or sniper team, it is a two man team Archaic Chivalry Ahh yes! The possibility of three rampant monitors makes me giddy. --117649AnnihilativeRepentance 00:28, 25 March 2008 (UTC) Location, Location, Location Ya, thanks for tellin me. I was lost between my last post and your post. lol. -- Your Worst EnemyAJ Lewis Arnold Leroy Lewis Junior Halo: Innies Out Halo: Nitroneon Rebellion 15:41, 25 March 2008 (UTC) Applying for Halo: Battle for the Ark... Thanks Hard-drive aches... :D. Anyway, who knows? I have too much in store for my characters to even start working on. --117649AnnihilativeRepentance 00:36, 27 March 2008 (UTC) SPARTAN IVS First off, yeah, i knew about those dud links. some weapons have had their names changed, been removed, replaced, etc. That, and i got some stuff mixed up. However, with you IVs, the first thing I noticed is five to a team, its only four to a fire or assault team curse you! I'm sure i told you that! lol. Also, something i realised as a problem with some my own, soon to be articles and yours is the companies only go up to 200, paring the reserve company, Omega Company, which has 300. Question Would you ever want to be an administrator? Alot of people (including me) think you'd be a good one. -- The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) 15:53, 28 March 2008 (UTC) SotF You're rather informed as well, I wouldn't mind passing it off to you. I've just had writer's block for the last couple months. Haven't been able to write a thing. I doubt I'll make the end of March deadline. :--'Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOM' 01:38, 30 March 2008 (UTC) Hey Lomi, as Rot said, i really doubt he'll be able 2 get it in b4 the deadline, so u can start on it if u want... do u want me 2 send u anything? Characters most-least likely 2 die, general idea of islands geography? just ask, thnx Just Another GruntConverse 02:35, 30 March 2008 (UTC) RE:Name Partially...my full name's Emil Jonathan James Karlsson, with Jonathan being my first name. Soz this is late, Ive started work... Anyways, basically do whatever you want to the characters not in the list below, you can make up what condition there in, whats happend 2 them, ect, u can still use the 1's in the list, just dont kill them plz, unless it says u can. *Lokstok *Zombie Jesus (Kinda is allready dead, after being bashed by Test Subject in 1st ep, body was useless, so he became carrier, I'm planning on revealing this fully next ep in the flashback, but if u want u can have some flood combat forms running bout if u want, just leave their being there an enigma) *Aaron Davids (You can kill him off if u want, explanation will be below the list) *Ldfo 'Jaolee *47 Kamikaze Crusader (Same as Aaron Davids) *Spartan-056 (Preffered if not shown at all) *Bergenond Amrothee *Spartan 077 *Spartan 064 *James Davis *Spartan G23 *Spartan 60 (Maverick, Im ok if u kill him, but the last ep finished with him n G23 bout to face off, so...most likely G23'd b the one to do it) *Hank J Wimbleton *Eaite Oodat *Gary Saunders OK, u can kill off Aaron n Kamikaze if u want to continue the "main" plot, Kamikaze hacks the plot, which is basically a datachip which is keeping them all existing, thus he reveals none of them are even real. Spartan 64 (Demaskhis) then relises, what the hell, i rules no longer apply, cuz i dont apply to reality, so he kills Kamikaze and Aaron, before escaping after an intense gunfight with both Wimbleton and 77 (Aaron couldve died here either..) If u dont do this i will in the next 1, kinda how I'm planning the story to go. so... Atheninan and Brandon Rebuga are together on the snow covered mountain in an uneasy truce, both thinking they can play the other to their advantage, Rebuga, Athenians firepower, Atheninan, Rebugas knowledge of marine tactics (I dont know why they're really together, presuming that was Demashkis's plan, u hav a betta 1, flow with it). Ldfo n Bergenond r together on the base of said mountain, and are slightly injured. Wimbleton, Aaron Davids, Spartans 64 and 77, Kamikaze Crusader, r together in a forest clearing. Eaite n Gary r together in the desert and G23 n Maverick r about to fight on the otherside of a hill overlooking the forest clearing. Thats pretty much it, characters not mentioned in the past episode u can make up what they're doin, who they're with. Anyways, just hav fun, im looking forward to it, n sorry bout the large amount of characters I've kind of nudged out of you're fully creative grip. Just Another GruntConverse 11:19, 2 April 2008 (UTC) Thats a ideas pretty good, but a series on oddball would be kinda hard to write... but mayb CTF, Big Team Battle, Multi-team and Infection ones could be heaps good. Thnx Just Another GruntConverse 19:49, 2 April 2008 (UTC) That could work, only problem i see, being that some characters kinda allready hav powers, e.g Nogard, Athenian... It still sounds allright, but atm I rekon season 2 will prolly be either multi team CTF or infection... thnx Just Another GruntConverse 06:59, 3 April 2008 (UTC) Spartan tags Yes, i know, thats what alerted me to the problem! I just can't be bothered to change it right now XD The first battle is 2616, at the world of Linna, with a large UNSC fleet coming to hammer enemy forces into dust. The battle was mostly orbital ambushes around the planets in the system and a protracted ground campaign, a high intesity conflict ensuing. And yes, the UNSC do win. Though it comes close. What was that strange outburst of sorts on the Necros Talk Page? -- The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) 23:18, 6 April 2008 (UTC) Oops, I meant on the Common Denominator Talk Page. -- The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) 02:14, 7 April 2008 (UTC) I see....your annoyance is very reasonable. -- The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) 02:11, 8 April 2008 (UTC) Second SpecOps Alpha Would you like some help with naming the remaining members of the second wave of SpecOps Force Alpha? I could help, though right now I only have a name for the two drones: how about Buzz and Huzz? Ciao, How about Stabilized Like Few? Yeah, I saw it. It sounds pretty much like him actually :) Your recent vote Hello, this is H*bad, I would like to inform you that though your vote is highly wanted, it doesn't actually solve the issue. Voting neutral just slows us down and gets us no where on what the community wants. Your vote doesn't actually count for anything other than just something to slow us down. But thanks for voting! :) Thanks, H*bad (talk) :Oh that's fine, I just wanted it so that we could have a better understanding of where the community stands. Also I have replied to your vote. Please read it and then respond to it. Thanks, H*bad (talk) Combat Group Bravo Hey, um, I know that my bro gave it to you, but you dont use it, so, could I take over the article, along with Jack Roberts and Charles Indigo, the members? Ciao, Deletion Category Thanks for the heads up. I will defiantly look into it. :) Thanks, H*bad (talk) :Also I deleted that page because it was nothing, but spam. If you guys want a page like that, then move it to a subpage. If you want the information from the deleted page moved to a subpage for you, just tell me and I will do it. Thanks, H*bad (talk) So if Ajax only said one himself, then the other ones are made up. And then it's really plagiarism...-- The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) 05:12, 13 April 2008 (UTC)